The Timeless Child
by moonchild1
Summary: This Is a Story about a made up character. Who is the child of Birtie and Diamond. Hehehe!!
1. The Timeless child

ok this is my first fanfic so please give me a break......okay? thanks....if you like this fanfic please write me ..,i love to hear that guy say "you got mail" hehehe....Disclaimer: I do not own Sailormoon...etc etc etc..no lawsuits!!!  
((however...hehehe..owning Diamond might be nice.......))  
ok here are things to know.......   
1   
2 ::this means I am telling you what someone is doing::   
3 ((this means an Authors note A/N))   
4 three lines of ** asterisks mean it is another place  
5 (name here); this means that someone is speaking, and last but not least   
6 # this means I am reading a letter#   
I hope you like my story!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
  
The Timeless Child  
Chapter one  
  
  
Birtie; aaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh!  
Catzi; Hold on it's almost over Birtie!  
Avery; one more push!  
Birtie; aaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh!  
Prisma; it's a girl!  
::Birtie looks releived::  
Birtie; my baby girl!  
Prisma; Even Serena came to see the baby!  
Serena; She is such a beautiful baby, Birtie!  
Birtie; thanks Serena!  
Serena; oh! I have to go.  
:they all say sayounara..and Serena leaves:  
Catzi; Bertie, can I ask you a question?  
Birtie; I guess  
Catzi; WHO in this universe is the FATHER?  
::both Prisma ,and Avery go to tackle Catzi::  
Prisma; Catzi!! ::she looks at Catiz in disbelief:: She just got out of labor!! give her a break!!  
Avery; We can ask her those questions later!  
Birtie; No its okay...she has a right to know.::she look at her sisters fondly while holding her baby girl::  
:all together they say: SOOO??  
Birtie;I'll tell you guys later.  
::all but Birtie collapse and sweatdrop::  
Catzi; It figures!  
::Birtie just smiles as she looks at the baby::  
  
*********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
  
  
  
Rei; That Serena! Shes ALWAYS late!!  
Ami; Rei.. calm down! I am sure she'll be here any minute!  
::they all hear someone come in::  
Serena; sorry i'm late! ::giggles doofily::  
Rei; where were you?  
Mita; yeah why are you so late?  
Serena; Right when I was about to leave, Avery called me and told me that Birtie was having the baby...SO... ::she continued:: I went over there to see how she was.....  
Lita; And??? ::Lita asks with no patience whatsoever::  
Serena; when I got there she was right in the middle of having the baby, so I stayed till the baby was born ...then I came here!  
Lita and Mina; WHATS THE BABIES NAME???   
Ami: Is it a boy or a girl????  
Rei; AND WHO IN THE WORLD IS THE FATHER????  
::they say it a way that makes Serena jump::  
Serena; I FORGOT TO ASK!!::she yells at the top of her voice,as if to be louder than Rei,even though they were not fighting at the time::  
Rei; SEREENNAA!! ::Rei yells, yet even louder than Serena was::  
Rei; you mean to tell us, that you were THERE,and you didn't find out the name of the father?? ::Rei said in a calm yet threatening voice while holding up her right fist, head down ,and having not one, not two, but three sweatdrops on her forehead::  
Ami; Rei, calm down , I'll just call them,and find out.  
::Ami gets up ,and goes to the phone::  
Ami; hello?  
Catzi; hello?  
Ami; oh hi Catzi! We want to know, is the baby a girl or boy, what his or her name,and who in the world is her father?  
Catzi: oh! well its a girl, no name yet ,and Birtie refuses to name the father  
Ami: oh, thank you, Catzi, call if you find out!  
Catzi: sure,bye!  
Ami: bye!  
::both hang up::  
  
Prisma: who was that?  
Catzi: oh that was Ami ,and the girls.  
::All say oooooooohhhhh::  
Birtie: So what are we going name her?  
Catzi: we might as well name her after a rock!  
  
< screen rapidly changes to Rei>  
Rei: They might as well name her after a rock!   
Serena; well....::taps her index fingers together::  
::all stare at Serena:: Welllll...?  
Serena; well..I was just thinking, how about Crystal?  
::all stare at Serena in shock. For once she had a good Idea!::  
Lita; thats a REALLY good name!!  
Rei; yeah! Its a rock, AND a nice girls name!!  
Mina; I'll call and tell them!!  
::Mina dials the number::  
Mina; hello?  
Prisma; hello?   
Mina; Prisma! The girls and I were just talking, and we came up with a really sweet name!! Crystal!!  
Prisma; huh? oh! thats a really good name!! I'll tell the girls!   
::Serena stands up::  
Serena; MINA!!!! I thought of the name!! not-mfflftf!  
::Rei jumped and tackled Serena, muffling her protests::`  
Mina; ::smiles and sweatdrops:: eh..he..hehe..well..it WAS...really...mostly...Serenas idea..  
::a muffled shriek comes from the pile of girls now on top of Serena trying to calm her down::  
Mina; OKAY! it was ALL Serenas idea...happy?  
::Serena climbs out from under the girls::  
Serena; yeah!  
Mina; well..okay..bye now!  
Prisma; uh..huh..bye....  
  
  
  
Birtie; who was that?  
Prisma; Mina and the girls. They said we should name the baby Crystal.  
::all look at the baby::  
Birtie; Crystal....I like it.  
::still gazing at her baby, Birtie reveals to herself the black crescent moon on her infants forehead::


	2. Surprises

The Timeless Child  
Chapter two  
Two years later  
  
  
  
Birtie;oh sweetie!  
::Crystal started to walk, but fell back down::  
Serena; stand back,I have does this before!  
((A/N: remember in the first part of season R? with Darien?))  
::Serena picks up Crystal, and places her on her feet again. This time, Crystal toddles across the floor to her mother. Everyone claps, and Crystal makes a cute baby noise::  
Lita; First you name her, then walking! Whats next, talking?  
::Crystal gurgles and puts her hands to her face::  
Crystal; Meat....Ball....Head!  
::Crystal giggles, and everyone stares at Serena in disbelief::  
Serena; Well!!  
::Serena places her hands on her hips triumphantly.::  
Birdie; my, Serena, you're a natural mother!  
::in a serious,Serenity-like way::  
Serena; Thanks!  
((A/N: Serious Serenity-like way is my way of saying that Serena is actually acting mature..or later on in the story, where I write it, acting like her mother))  
::Ami glances at her watch::  
Ami; guys! we have to go!!  
Avery; Prisma and I have to, as well.  
::The girls leave, followed by Prisma and Avery::   
((A/N: Catzi wasnt there to begin with))  
::Birtie picks up Crystal and carries her inside..Crystal gurgles and the doorbell rings::  
Birtie; Coming!  
::Birtie places Crystal in her crib, closes the door behind her, and goes to answer the door::  
Birtie; Coming!  
::Birtie opens the door and looks up in shock::  
((A/N: BRACE YOURSELVES!!!!!!))  
Birtie; DIAMOND!!!!  
Diamond; Birtie, we need to talk.  
::Birtie lets him in::  
((A/N: and...you are all probably wondering..why would she let him in??  
well...because.....I SAID SO!!!!))  
Diamond; Do you know why I am here?  
::Birtie nods silently::  
Birtie; Catzi..took her out.  
::Birtie's head now drooped. Diamond cupped her chin in his hand and lifted her eyes to meet his::  
((A/N: BRACE YOURSELVES AGAIN!!!))  
::He leaned over and gently kissed her::  
((A/N:ONE MORE TIME!!!!))  
Diamond; now..where is my daughter??  
((A/N: HA HAAAA I AM SOOO BAD!!!))  
Birtie; I..I told you. Shes out with Catzi.  
::kissed her again ::  
Diamond; When will she be back?  
Birtie; Most likely late tonight. Come back in the morning ?  
::Diamond kissed her yet again::  
Diamond; then I will see you tomorrow.  
::Diamond leaves and Birtie runs to the phone::  
Birtie; Hello? Serena............??


	3. Reunion

The Timeless Child  
Chapter three  
Birtie; Hello? Serena............??  
Serena; Oh! Bertie! Whats the matter?  
Birtie; Serena, is Catzi there?  
Serena; MM-HMM!  
((A/N: what Catzi is doing at Serena's..I do not know.Just...work with me people!! or else I'll make Diamond kiss Birtie again! Bwa hah hah!))  
::Serena hands the phone to Catzi, and the crazed fanfic author giggles with glee::  
Catzi;Birtie, breath. now, WHAT is the matter?  
Birtie; Its Diamond! ::she cried, panting:: he wants...to take...Crystal!!!  
Catzi; What would Diamond want with crys- unless....is Diamond the father??  
::The fanfic author rolls her eyes::  
((A/N: wow, Catzi, you're BRILLIANT! yes, I know..I was the one who wrote it!!..umm...dont mind me....I can argue with myself if I choose, ne?))  
::Birtie hesitated::  
Birtie; y..yes...  
Serena; whats the matter?  
::Catzi covers the phone with one hand::  
Catzi; Diamond is the father!!  
Serena; What?!?!?!  
::Serena falls all over herself::  
::Catzi uncovers the phone::  
Catzi; I'm coming now.  
Birtie; NO! I'm coming there!  
Catzi; but--  
Birtie; NO BUTS!! Im coming there.  
::She hung up and got the baby ready to leave::  
  
< In the street on the way to Serena's>  
  
::Bertie was walking on a --YOU GUESSED IT!!-- dark, deserted street. Then the street became,all...weird...and..stuff..::  
((A/N: You know when Nephlite died? and He made the street look all weird and stuff? like that.))  
Diamond; Love, did you think I would really fall for that?  
((A/N:If you havent been working with me, Ha!!We saw Diamond again!!and, if you had been working with me,sorry...but..Ha!We saw Diamond again!!))   
::Diamond walked closer to her, and Birtie moved away, clutching her baby::  
Crystal; Da..da?  
::Diamond smiles::  
Diamond; We have a smart child.  
::Crystal stretched her arms out toward her father, and Diamond took his baby. Crystal giggled and pressed her baby hands to her fathers cheeks.Diamond laughed aloud::  
((A/N: hehehe..kawaii, ne?))  
::Birtie also smiled, she thought everything might be able to be allright. Diamond moves toward Birtie::  
((A/N: Bwa hah hah hah !!!! ))  
::Diamond and Birtie kiss::  
::Crystal squirms::   
Crystal; ewww!!!  
::Both Diamond and Birtie open one eye to see their daughter with a disgusted look on her face. They begin to laugh, and step away from one another. Diamond cradles his daughter::  
((A/N: here comes the shway twist in the fic!!! enjoy!! hehehe!!))  
::Everyones mouths fall open and they fall to the floor. Only Serena is left standing::  
((A/N: hey!! its my fanfic!! I can make Serena ooc if I want!!))  
::Serena walks over to Diamond and Birtie.::  
Serena; really weird dream?  
Diamond; real parents?  
((A/N: AND...SUPER FREAKY SHOCK-OF-THE-DAY...DRUMROLL PLEASE!!))  
::Diamond places his free arm behind his head and sweatdrops::  
Diamond; he..hehe....hey Sis!  
::all the girls on the floor blink in confusion::  
((A/N: NOW you get it!!! Im a horrible, horrible person...))  
  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
Summary: So...Serena and Diamond are Sister and Brother, Crystal is Diamonds daughter, and I am a horrible person. Hate me yet?  
**************************************************************************************************  



	4. The Beginning of the end

The Timeless Child  
Chapter four: The beginning of the end  
  
((A/N:tee hee!Well, all my faithful readers, still reading despite all the times I threatened you and your sanity, I figure you either want to know what in the world I can come up with next, or your fanfics are as freaky as mine, and you find joy and comfort in my insanity.Whatever the reason,Thanks a bunch! hope you like this chapter, hehehe...It gets worse. In the words of my sister, ::takes a deep breath:: silly slugs slither softly slipping silently away!! ::cringes:: that makes no sense.))  
  
  
Crystal; Auntie bun!! Auntie bun!!  
::Crystal squeaks and jumps up and down::  
Diamond; shes a very, very smart baby.  
::Crystal turns to her father, and stretches her arms up triumphantly::  
Crystal; Not babe! Biggy girl!!   
::all laugh::  
::Crystal puts her tiny hands on her hips::  
Crystal; what so funnys?  
::everyone laughs again::  
((A/N: I KNOW she only learned to walk and talk a few months ago, but just work with me!!!Or.....I'll.....I'll...got it!! Or I'll make Birtie and Diamond have a second child!HA! and I'll do it to.))   
::doorbell rings::  
Birtie; I got it!!  
::opens door::  
Birtie; oh! hi Darien!!  
Darien; Hello Birtie! Is Serena here?  
Birtie; sure, come on in! can I get you anything?  
Darien; you wouldn't happen to have any Cocoa would you?  
  
((A/N: there is no real reason for Darien to be here. However, the N/A Mamoru happens to have an obsession with cocoa, which My sister and I find hilarious. 'I was just making cocoa...would you like any cocoa?...Oh! Hi Serena, I was just going to the store to buy COCOA!' You know what Darien needs?? A COCOA-ECTOMY!!!!!!!!!!!!!))  
  
Birtie; I was just making some!  
::they go inside::  
Crystal; future uncle Dar!!  
::Darien kneels down and kisses her cheek::  
Crystal; eeww!!  
::runs behind her mother and makes a disgusted face to cover up the blush growing on her face.Serena laughs and kisses Darien ::  
Crystal;dubble eeww!!!  
::Peers out from behind her mother::  
Darien and Serena; aww!   
::the building begins to shake::  
  
((A/N: You really didn't think this chapter was guna be all cuteness and absolutely no lame action, did you? Long live the lame Anime problems!!! oh yeah, be aware of a whole lot of screaming.))  
Crystal; mommy, daddy!!  
::Diamond reaches for his daughter, but a 'shadowy figure' ((o.O)) appears from the floor and grabs her.::  
Crystal; DADDY!!!!!! DADDY!! I DUN WANNA GO WITH THE BIG SCARY SHADOWY DUDE!! ((hehehe...I know, I know..))  
Diamond; CRYSTAL!!  
Shadowy Dude; see you in the 30th century, Diamond!! Muh huh huh!!  
((A/N: oh dear, who could THAT be??))  
Everyone; WISEMAN!!!  
Crystal; Daddy help!!!!!!!!!!!  
Serena; Moon Tiara Action!!  
((A/N: I was tempted to put in her speech and transformation, but, we need to save Crystal!! duh time factor!!!))  
::Tiara goes through wiseman and causes no damage, but he drops Crystal.::   
Everyone; oh no!  
::Crystal attempts to hurt Wiseman, but her arm goes through him::  
Crystal; cooool!!  
::Turns and runs to her father. Diamond attempts to embrace her, but his arms go through her. Diamond looks at his arms in shock::  
Crystal; Dude! What'd yoo doo to mee?  
Dude, ermm...Wiseman; I did nothing.  
::Runs around jumping through everyone. Attempts to jump on the kitchen table. Falls through.::  
Crystal; Okay...I'm bored now.Change mee back pleeze?  
::Everyone stares in shock and sweatdrops::  
::Wiseman laughs::  
Wiseman; Its not that simple, child.In order to reverse this, you must come to the future and fulfil the prophesy.   
Everyone; PROPHESY?  
::all look confused. Crystal slinks away::  
::Wiseman rolls his eyes but you cannot see them.((hehehe))::  
Wiseman; Yes, the prophesy of the timeless child. The timegates destruction. And then, I will be the only being able to hold power!!!  
Muh hahahahahahahaha!!!  
::Crystal freaks out::  
Crystal; No No! I dunn wanna goo!!I wanna staaaaaaay!! and I wanna have things bee nooormaal!!  
Wiseman; It is to happen, child. And I'll be back!!  
::Wiseman dissapears in a poof of smoke, and you hear the echo of his words- "I'll get you my prett-" um..nevermind -.-;; ::  
Diamond and Birtie; Crystal!!  
::run to Crystal and scoop her up in their arms::   
Diamond; It isn't safe for her here, Birtie.  
::Birtie nods solemnly::  
Birtie; I will be able to see her?  
Diamond; Once a month, but thats as often as I can let her come back here. I wish I could take you with us, Birtie darling.You know my power is nothing like it used to be.  
Birtie; I know.  
::they kiss::  
Crystal; ewww!!  
::glance at Crystal, and laugh sadly::   



	5. meeting

The Timeless Child  
Chapter 5:  
Disclamer: I do not own Sailormoon, I do own Crystal.I have no clue if there really is a Toyko Cocoa company. If there is, I don't own it, and Darien only wishes he did.Laa dee daa dee doo dee daa..umm..and don't own wuvluvs, in fact I hate wuvluvs. I only mention them in this Disclaimer ((thank god!!))  
  
  
((A/N: I know at about this time the Sailor Scouts' kids should be born,  
but I'm pretending that they are not, just work with me.....and don't worry I know that most of you work with me so I will not punish you all ... kay?....good, Enjoy......hehehehehe))  
  
::we see an older Crystal leaving school::  
Crystal: Bye Miss Altio! See you in September!   
::The wind blows through Crystals hair::  
Crystal; geez, it's windy today  
::A flash back of her going through her father comes to her::  
:: she looks down at her breifcase ::  
Crystal; I can hold this ....maybe it's just a crazy dream.  
:: more wind in her hair... she looks very pretty::  
Crystal; maybe...........   
::she continues to walk home,and a dark shadow is following her,......she turns around,and no one is there::  
Crystal : Crystal get hold of yourself!! No one is following you!!....I need to go home....  
:: she glances at her watch ::  
Crystal; I'm late!!!  
::begins to run::  
  
Crystal; Dad!! Sorry I'm late!!  
Diamond; thats alright Bun,I have news.  
Crystal;Whats that?  
Diamond;We'll be staying with your mother for longer than usual!  
::Crystal peers into her fathers room::  
Crystal; what do you mean longer? How long?  
Diamond; The whole summer.  
Crystal; oh Daddy! thank you!!  
::runs and hugs her father::  
Diamond; your perfectly welcome. Im looking forward to two months with your mother myself.But now you only have twenty minutes to pack!  
::Crystals face dropped::  
Crystal; Twenty minutes!! I can't believe it!! I need more time than tha-  
Diamond; Nineteen minutes now.   
Crystal; oy!!!!  
  
Crystal; READDDYYY!!  
Diamond; and with thirty seconds to spare!!  
Crystal; record breaking?  
Diamond; I believe so- Oh wait! you can never beat that time you ate dinner in under twenty seconds.  
Crystal; Wasn't that you dad?  
Diamond; I can't recall..I don't think so...  
Crystal; oh I remember!! It was that weird lady that was over Moms house that time? The one who sort of looks like us?  
::Diamond sweatdrops::  
Diamond; Oh, yes....  
::He looks sad, thinking of Serena. He regains his composure::  
Diamond; well,lets see....I've got to-  
Crystal; Dad?   
Diamond; yes?  
Crystal; we've got ten minutes before we miss the train!!!!  
::they dash out of the house::  
  
  
Crystal; Mom!!!!  
::hugs her::  
Birtie; Sweetie!!  
Crystal; Hey, Mom? I know I like, just got here,but, I'm in the mood for one of those mother-daughter talks.  
Birtie: Since when?  
::looks at her skeptically::  
Crystal: What? is it really that unlikely that a daughter would want to talk to her mother?  
::Birtie smiles warmly::  
Birtie; well, then, we'll talk while we get you unpacked!  
Crystal; the whole summer!!  
  
  
  
Mrs Tsukino; Serena, honey, you have to wake up!!  
Serena; Mom. I live with Darien now. I dont need you to call me and wake me up.  
Mrs.Tsukino; Yes, but, honey-  
::click::  
Darien; Serena, honey, you have to wake up!! your Cocoa's getting cold!  
Serena; Darien. I don't have to get up until my mother calls. So there.  
::phone rings::  
Mrs.Tsukino; honey-  
::click::  
Serena; eww...mornings.  
::puts a pillow over her head::  
::phone rings::  
Serena; MOM!  
Rei; Serena!! dont be stupid, get up!  
Serena; ITS A CONSPIRACY!!!!!!   
::Serena gets up and stumbles to the kitchen, tripping over Luna::  
Serena; Sorry...  
Luna; Don't bother. you haven't had your Cocoa. And unless Darien makes more you won't. it seems Diana got a little thirsty. My little kitten!  
::peers at the empty cup::   
Serena;all of it? DARIEN!!  
::Darien comes in, wearing a tie with little cocoa cups on it, and his breifcase reading "owner of Tokyo Cocoa"::  
::Serena goes to the bathroom,and comes out 1 hour later::  
Serena; I've got to go, to see Crystal!  
Darien; I didn't know she was in Tokyo.  
Serena; Shes here for the summer.  
Darien: The whole summer?  
Serena; Thats what Birtie said.  
Darien: I'll be over there later.  
Serena: Okay! See you there...  
Darien: Bye Honey!  
Serena : Bye!  
  
< at Birties >  
::Crystal peers out the window and sees Serena coming up the walkway::  
Crystal; Mom,why is that lady coming here again?  
::Birtie sees Serena::  
Britie;Crystal, she is not just a lady..  
Crystal: Well I don't even know her name!  
Britie: You don't?.. why...she's your Aunt bun!  
Crystal: she's my Aunt...?  
Britie: Yes..I thought you knew!  
Crystal: How could I have? I am only here for three days a month!  
Britie: well we are about to change that, right?  
:: Crystal smiles at her mom::  
Crystal: yup!Can I unpack later? I have all summer!  
Birtie: Sure! go have fun at the park!  
  
< in the living room>  
  
Crystal; I'm going out, see you later dad!  
Diamond: w=Where are you going?  
Crystal: Out!!!!  
Diamond: Crystal!  
Crystal: Daddy!  
::she smiles at her father::  
Diamond: Two hours.  
Crystal: Four hours. Bye dad!  
Diamond: Crystal....  
::she runs to the door, and....what a surprise....she opens it!::  
Serena: Hello Crystal!  
Crystal: Hi Aunt bun!Mom is inside! Bye!  
::Serena looks a little shocked::  
Serena; Bye!  
::Crystal dashes outside and goes to the park::  
  
< 10 minutes later at the park>  
::Everyone is staring at Crystal::  
Rini: hi!  
Crystal: Hi! I'm Crystal!  
Rini: Hi! I'm Rini!  
Crystal; Do you know why everyone is staring at me?  
::Rini takes out a book::  
Rini ; This is why.  
:: she gives the book to Crystal::  
Crystal: WOW!!!!! she looks just like me!A little bit older..longer hair...but..  
Rini: She's Tokyo's Hero!!!  
Crystal: double wow!!!!  
::she give the book back to Rini and does the pose in the book::  
::both girls laugh::  
Crystal: Do you want to come to my house ,talk,and stuff?  
Rini: Sure!  
:: They both walk in the house.........::   
((A/N Yes that is the end, and yes you will have to wait till I put up part 6!!!what? I already put up part 6 ohh noo!!!!!! And I wanted to make you wait....  
O'well I guess next part I will make a bad ending and make you wait..... MuHaHaHaHaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!))


End file.
